Satisfacción
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Porque ella había podido sentir esa enorme sonrisa incluso por el teléfono, su voz riendo con cada palabra que decía. Un poco de Koushiro y su madre.


Estaba terminando el trabajo cuando esta idea me vino a la cabeza y no pude más que escribirla rápidamente, así que pido perdón de antemano por fallas ortográficas o ideas redundantes, no he tenido tiempo de checarlo.

Un poco de Koushiro (y de su mamá, de paso) porque hace falta en el fandom!

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, más que un poco de la historia.

**Satisfacción.**

No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero habían sido tan pocas ocasiones que siempre resultaba en una agradable pero inesperada sorpresa. Y más viniendo de un genio como él.

La primera vez, la señora Izumi podría jurarlo, fue cuando recién descubrió la existencia de las computadoras. Apenas y podía caminar sin tropezar, pero sus curiosas manos ya corrían por el teclado, observando con enormes ojos la pantalla multicolor; y sucedió: sonrió. No esa sonrisa tímida y ligeramente cohibida, no. Una gran sonrisa que parecía iluminar la habitación, o al menos para ella.

Otra ocasión similar fue cuando festejaron el día de las madres por primera vez desde que había regresado del Digimundo. ¿Tendría acaso diez años? Pero para ella significaba algo más; también para él, como se lo dio a entender cuando la abrazó fuertemente, casi llorando. "Mamá" había susurrado en su oído y luego había sonreído, liberando toda la tensión que existía en ella desde hacía meses. El mundo volviendo al orden que debía tener, y no era necesario ser extremadamente listo para darse cuenta que su pequeño hijo había vuelto.

La siguiente ocasión, recordó con el teléfono aún en la mano, ocurrió justo en su graduación. Vestía una toga negra, hecha a la medida a insistencia de ella, el diploma en la mano y sus ojos buscándolos (a ella y a su esposo) entre la multitud. El director acababa de cederle la palabra por ser el mejor alumno de la generación, lo cual no fue ninguna novedad para sus amigos, presentes ahí también. Entonces prácticamente podía sentir el nudo en su garganta, mientras veía sus manos moverse nerviosamente al ajustar el micrófono a su altura. "Gracias" fue la primer palabra que sonó de su garganta y a partir de ahí ella no pudo escuchar más, pero sonrió enormemente cuando él alzó la mano derecha con el pergamino sujeto entre sus dedos, y sus compañeros de clase lo imitaron.

Al terminar la ceremonia, corrió, casi voló hasta alcanzarlo y abrazarlo sin importarle el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Su hijo se había graduado, abriéndose un nuevo mundo para él. Entonces llegaron sus amigos, aquellos que siempre habían estado ahí para él, y lo rodearon, pidiéndole a ella tomarles una foto. Y lo hizo. Colgó el teléfono, dejándolo sobre la mesita al tiempo que se giraba para mirarla, descansando el marco sobre el librero del fondo. En el centro estaba Koushiro, su Koushiro, sonriendo cómo nunca antes, el brazo derecho de Taichi colgando descuidadamente sobre su hombro, sonriendo también. Yamato estaba del otro lado, una mano dentro del bolsillo y la otra detrás de la espalda del primero, su clásica sonrisa torcida y sumamente orgullosa adornando su cara. Sora y Mimi estaban ahí también, ambas muy arregladas, mirando con admiración al recién graduado. Jou estaba justo detrás de él, erguido y derecho, pero tan feliz que resultaba algo extraño en él, como un hermano mayor. Sí, esa era una de sus fotografías favoritas, y una de las pocas que él no había querido llevarse consigo. "Pertenece aquí", había dicho ese día, con las cajas en la puerta.

La última ocasión que lo vio así de feliz fue el día en que lo vio dejarla por otra mujer. Su nuera, se recordaba continuamente. Una joven de rasgos tranquilos y pasión por la lectura, pero además demasiado bromista y relajada, capaz de distraer a su hijo y alejarlo de las máquinas el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle los demás placeres de la vida. Y ella no había podido estar más contenta con su decisión.

Pero ahora, ahora era diferente. Ahora ella misma lloraba, de alegría, de felicidad. De imaginarse la cara que tendría él en ese momento, porque aunque no la hubiera visto, sabía que su hijo sonreía más abiertamente que nunca. Lo había podido sentir incluso por el teléfono, su voz riendo con cada palabra que decía. Aunque no había dicho mucho, tampoco. Pero sonreía, y si ella cerraba los ojos podía imaginarse los suyos, grandes y negros, completamente abiertos. Podía imaginarse, casi ver, como la sonrisa iluminaba la habitación y su corazón vibraba de emoción contenida. Podía volver a escucharlo una y otra vez, diciendo aquello que le había dado más satisfacción que cualquiera de sus logros profesionales.

"Vas a ser abuela".

Y había colgado.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí sin fastidiarse, gracias por leer! =)

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, cualquier cosa sólo dejen un review!


End file.
